duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Victory: Enter the Pinch Hitter: Katta Kirifuda
Enter the Pinch Hitter: Katta Kirifuda is the 1st episode in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Enter the new main character, Katta Kirifuda. He likes to think of himself as the best there is ... Even going so far to call himself a prodigy. However, what he really likes is curry donuts, through and through. It appears that he was told to meet with the studious Benchan at the park at 9 tomorrow to get a taste of the greatest curry donuts ever. Oh, did we mention that he really care much for dueling? Katta: "Duema nante zettai yanee!" / "Don't even think about DM!" Script *Intro Katta: "They call me Katta Kirifuda. I'm the best... You can even say I'm a prodigy!" *Katta gets hit in the face with a soccer ball* Then, Katta is in the park about to eat his curry donut. Katta: "Anyway, now that I've got my curry donut, nothing could bring me down! Open the mouth and down the gums ...!" Benchan suddenly appears behind Katta, causing him to drop his curry donut. Benchan: "Katta!" Katta: "Oh, it's you, Benchan ... I've got my curry donuts, so whaddya' want?" Benchan: "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to give you a scare-" Katta: "Hang on, where'd my curry donut go?" Benchan: "It's ... right behind you." Katta: "No!!! My precious curry donut!!" Benchan hands Katta a bag of more curry donuts. Benchan: "No need to worry, here." Katta: "This ... But this is ... the ultimate best greatest golden curry donuts ever!! This is more than enough!" Benchan: "So Katta, in exchange for the curry donuts, would you do me a favor?" Katta: "Benchan your a genius, yet you're asking me of all people for a favor? (What if I were to actually do it ... Maybe he'd give me even more curry donuts!)" Shaking Benchan's hand, Katta reassures him that he'll see to his favor. Katta: "Benchan, whatever it is, I'm at your service!" Benchan: "Th-That's great!" From the distance, someone calls out Benchan's name. It is Yohdel, who is with Bucyake. Yohdel: "~Benchaaan!" Benchan: "Oh, great." Benchan takes leave. Katta: "Hey wait up! What did you wanna ask of me?" Benchan: "Tomorrow at 9 AM, come to Shimin Park." Benchan, Bucyake, and Yohdel all leave, with Bucyame and Yohdel glaring at Katta before doing so, leaving Katta confused. Katta: "O-kay ..." We see the three boys walking on the street. Benchan: "Bucyake, Yohdel, sorry about that guys." Yohdel: "Benchan, you're not thinking of asking Katta, are you?" Byucake: "~Bucyake~, I don't think that's a really good idea." Yohdel: "That Katta is always bragging about how he's a prodigy at this, and a pro at that. He's just a bit too reckless." Bucyake: "~Bucyake~ Exactly. Granted he is a prodigy- at shooting his mouth off." *Title card* The signature Duel Masters opening sequence explaining the objective of the game comes on. Narrarator: "Duel Masters: A card game played using the five civilizations: Fire; Nature; Light; Water; and Darkness. The winner is the player who manages to break all five of the opponent's Shields and makes one last attack on the opponent. That is Duel Masters." Katta: "Check me out! This is how you play Duel Masters!" Katta makes a Duel Masters card pyramid. Katta: "Whaddya' know ... I'm a pro ... A Duel Masters pro at that, yeah!" The text "F-A-I-L" appears on the screen, followed by the Narrarator stating that "This is that kind of card game." An old man appears behind the card stack. "Heya Katta!" Katta: "Grandpa Katsuzo!" Katsuzo: "That's right! Anywho, Katta ... I thought you hated Duel Masters?" Katta: "... Well duh .. Who cares about Duel Masters .." A voice appears on the TV in the background. Katsuzo: "Oho! That firecracker Tarzan chick Mimi is on the tube!" Katta has a flashback to when he was younger and the shadow of Shobu can be seen behind him Katta: "Big bro Shobu, lets play again! ... Huh, you mean these cards have ..." The flashback ends Katta: "Yeah right. As if I could hear the voices of these cards ..." The scene changes to the following morning at a certain venue where many people moving in crowds; Katta is caught between them Katta: "What gives? Why're there so much people here? I can't even hear myself complain. Where's Benchan anyway? Doesn't help that the guy doesn't really stick out like a sore thu-whoah!" Katta is about to trip over until someone pulls him up "You ought to watch where you're walking. It's been a while. Do you remember me?" Katta: "Your that tough-as-nails Tarzan-!" The lady throws Katta sky-high Katta: "-chick~!" Mimi: "That's Mimi! Mimi Tasogare, for your information!" The audience call Mimi's name in awe - she even has her own fanclub; Mimi, who is now a reporter, starts the television broadcast Mimi: "Hi everyone!" Audience: "Hi~!" Mimi: "All right, now on today's Duel Masters Portal ..." The scene shifts to Katsuzo watching the show at home Katsuzo: "Ah, Mimi Tasogare. Beauty at it's best." Katta: "What Duel Tournament?!" Katsuzo spits out his tea in shock Katta: "Why in the world is that grandson of mine Katta at the tournament grounds?!" The scene shifts back to the tournament area Katta: I can't believe he called me out to some tournament. What was running through his mind when-" Mimi gives Katta the mic. Mimi: "Now give the camera a big victory sign." Katta completely freezes, and Mimi thinks about how he is compared to how Shobu would act Katta: "..." Mimi: "It's unbelievable how different he is from Shobu ..." Suddenly, an eccentric young man appears and calls on Katta's shyness. "How foolish you look! Freezing up when you're in front of the camera? Yeah, I'm talking about YOU! And you dare call yourself a duelist?" Katta: "What?! ... Well, I don't really call myself a duelist so~ yeah, later guys." Katta walks away Mimi: "Same as ever, Dragon Ryu." D. Ryu: "Mimi Tasogare ..." Mimi: "Here we have Dragon Ryu, a duelist who appeared out of nowhere and started winning tournament after tournament like a raging stream. Will he be the one to give the victory sign of today's tournament?" D. Ryu: Mimi Tasogare ... Show me the true, fearsome power of your own deck." However, Mimi ignores him and continues talking to the audience D. Ryu: "Um, hello ... Your attention, please ..." Katta continues looking for Benchan, when Yohdel and Bucyake come in his face Katta: "If I was a Benchan with a favor to ask, where would I be ..." Bucyake: "Katta Kirifuda!" Yohdel: "Are you really friends with Mimi Tasogare?!" Bucyake: "~Bucyake~ Mimi Tasogare, THE legendary female duelist?!" Yohdel: "Do you think you can get me her autograph?!" Katta: "First off, you guys are a bit too close ... And second, I don't know Mimi like that." Both Yohdel and Bucyake: "Figures. Well that sucks..." Katta: "Anyway, have you two seen Benchan?" Both: "Benchan?" Katta: "He wasn't at the station." Yohdel: "We've been looking for him too." Katta: "That's funny. And he said he had a favor to ask me." Both: "A favor?" Katta: "Right, and I was supposed to come here." Bucyake: "~Bucyake~ Wait, you mean to tell me that..." Yohdel: "He was planning to ask Katta to participate in his place~!" Then, an announcement is heard saying that all participating teams must go to the tournament site soon Bucyake: "We've got no choice but to have Katta on the team!" Katta: "Wait, why do I have to join the stupid tournament?!" Bucyake: "Because, Isaac Newton, that's what Benchan was going to ask you to do in the first place!!" Yohdel: "We're going to lose if you don't enter ..." Bucyake: "You're the legendary Shobu Kirifuda's brother, so maybe we'll have a chance ..." Bucyake's words echo in Katta's head. Katta: " ... I'm leaving!" Yohdel: "W-Wait, think about i-" Katta: "Hush! How many times do I have to say it: I am not a duelist, or dueler, or whatever!" Katta runs off and bumps into someone, hitting the ground Both: "Katta!" Yohdel: "Are you okay?" Katta: "... Okay seriously?! Why don't you watch where you're-" It is none other than Dragon Ryu D. Ryu: "You again? So, I take it you're not entering the tournament?" Katta: "Heh, I don't give a duel about this game, so take your Duel Masters and shove it up your-" Just then, Katta's chain which contains a card in it begins to glow ... Category:Duel Masters Victory